Hawk eye's
by Aya x Chan
Summary: Takao possède l'œil du faucon. Un don incroyable et puissant, mais aussi un mystérieux pouvoir. Quel est donc son origine ? Une vérité qui vous sera révélé en lisant ceci. /Semi UA/


**Ohayo Mina-san ! Me voici de retour avec un OS. Qui, celui-ci est assez court, sachant que je l'ai écris sur un simple coup de tête^^ C'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fic qui n'est pas romance.**

**Dislaimer : Eh bien, non, Takao appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Mais un jour, je compte bien le kidnapper ! *-* /SBAM/**

**Rating : K, pas de bisous, pas de langage vulgaire. x)**

**Note : Je me suis inspirée de l'image représentant l'OS, alors vous pouvez vous y référez.**

Hawk eye's

Takao perdit la tête.

Il avait abandonné, face au faucon. Il arrêta tout, laissant son châtiment face au rapace dominant, hypnotisant. Sa destinée était entre ses mains, ou plutôt entre ses yeux.

Les yeux du faucon avaient un pouvoir absolu. Ils avaient la capacité de tout voir, d'une grande distance, dans les moindres recoins. Ses yeux exerçaient une pression face aux autres êtres. Des êtres considérés comme des insectes. Car oui, il était l'un des plus puissants. Sa force était ses yeux. Seulement ses yeux. _Hawk eye's._

Il n'avait que faire des autres. Il s'ennuyait à observer ces êtres que sont les humains. Il devait trouver sa proie. Celle à qui, il lui confierait son pouvoir. Car, en effet, il peut refiler ses yeux. Seulement, en échange, sa proie doit lui donner son âme. Un pacte sombre et étrange.

Il l'avait trouvé. Un jeune garçon passionné de basket. Il le voyait. Il était désespéré, il pleurait. Il avait perdu un match lors d'un des plus grands championnats de basket de collège. _Tout ça, par sa faute. Il était nul. Tellement nul et inutile…_

Le moment choisi, il se mit face au garçon. Ses yeux argentés rencontraient les yeux étrangement dorés du volatile. Il était surpris, prit pour cela un rêve, mais admis que c'était une réalité. Il pouvait lire à travers les yeux du faucon. _Un pacte… _Echanger son âme, en échange d'un incroyable pouvoir. Il accepta, sans réfléchir._ L'instinct avant tout._

Ces yeux… Ils étaient absolument parfaits. Cette proie… Elle était définitivement la bonne. Il ne devait en aucun cas, la perdre. Lui, il devait les exploiter encore plus. Toujours plus.

Il gagnait tout. Il enchaînait les victoires, il était même inscrit dans un lycée réputé. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais ce rêve ne pouvait durer.

Jours après jours, semaines après semaines, mois après mois, il perdait son sang-froid. Cela lui faisait horriblement mal, il voyait flou. Il perdait le contrôle. Un signe du faucon lui faisait comprendre que… c'était pour bientôt. Il devait luter, absolument. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il tenait, encore et encore. Mais, le jour fatal finis par arriver. Participant à un match d'une grande importance pour lui et son équipe, ayant l'espoir de gagner, il se battait durement et férocement.

Près de la fin, il recommençait à perdre le contrôle. Il était désorienté.

Il avait perdu. C'était de nouveau sa faute. _Un moins que rien… _Seul dans un vestiaire vide, il perdait définitivement le contrôle. Il était fini. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, des rires s'ensuivaient. Des rires mauvais, des rires sombres, des rires rauques. Il partit dans un fou rire. La main sur le visage, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux étaient à la couleur doré. Ceux-ci émanaient ainsi des éclairs, de cette même couleur. _Hawk eye's…_

Il était dans la zone. Non pas la zone, qu'exploitaient Aomine et Kagami, mais la zone du rapace. La zone de chasse.

Le rapace était posé sur l'épaule du jeune homme, perdu dans la folie. Des plumes noires volaient par grands nombres.

La chasse était ouverte. L'un des deux devait vaincre l'autre. Le faucon devait prendre son âme et récupérer ses yeux. Takao devait récupérer son âme et garder les yeux. Un duel prenait place.

_Il devait gagner, absolument…_

Le faucon vola d'une grande allure, éparpillant de nouveau ses ailes sombres. Takao, le visage caché dans ses mains, émit un sourire. Ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange, un gris sombre envahis par un doré éblouissant.

Il ricana.

« **Défis-moi autant que tu veux, je te vaincrais. **»

Ce pouvoir sans limite l'appartenait définitivement_. Hawk eye's._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Une petite review ? :3**


End file.
